


Distance

by eafay70



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Light Angst, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Geno is pregnant and doesn't seem to want Sid nearby. Anna helps resolve matters.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebfish/gifts).



> Hi! :) Your likes overlap quite a bit with my likes, so this fic was easy for me to write. I hope you enjoy it!

It had been about five months since Geno had told Sid and Anna that he was pregnant. Sid had immediately burst into tears, which had prompted Geno to burst into tears, which had prompted Anna to burst out laughing. (Sid was fairly certain she'd cried a little that night, but that was beside the point.) 

Ever since that day, the baby had been the main topic of Sid's thoughts, even beating out hockey. He was very happy and very excited for the baby to come, and he knew both Anna and Geno felt the same way. But sometimes he wasn't sure if Geno was happy about Sid having gotten him pregnant.

Right now, for example, Geno was propped up on the bed, groaning very loudly. "This your fault, Sidney Patrick Crosby. This all your fault."

"I know, G." Sid reached for Geno's hand. "I'm sorry."

"No, you not. You just want baby." Geno pouted and moved his hand away from Sid's. "Baby want peach ice cream. Go get. And tell Anya to sit with me. I want speak best language."

"Okay." Sid went down the hallway to Anna's home office. The door was open, but Sid knocked anyway before speaking. "Geno wants you to sit with him so he can speak Russian."

"I'll be right there - need save lots first." Anna began clicking furiously.

"He also wants peach ice cream. Want me to bring you anything?"

"Fruit-nut bags, if we have."

"We do." Sid went to the kitchen and scooped out a large bowl of peach ice cream, then grabbed a few baggies of trail mix per Anna's request and went back to the bedroom.

Geno scowled. "You not Anya!"

"She's saving her work," Sid explained. "Here's your peach ice cream."

"Not mine, Sid. I'm tell you - is for baby!"

"Is for both baby and you, Zhenya." Anna came in and sat next to Geno on the bed. Sid handed her the baggies. "Thank you, Sid. What name for this again?"

"Trail mix."

"Trail mix," Anna repeated. "I need remember that."

Geno snorted and said something in Russian. Sid managed to catch the word for "no," but he couldn't understand the rest of it, so he waved goodbye and turned to leave the room.

"You not staying, Sid?" Anna called out.

Sid paused in the doorway and turned to face her. "I don't speak Russian, remember? It's okay. You two enjoy yourselves."

He went down to the basement, picked up a hockey stick, and started shooting at the net on the far wall. "It's nothing personal," he whispered to himself. "Just because I'm the one who got him pregnant doesn't mean he's mad at me. Just because Anna speaks Russian doesn't mean he likes her better."

The words rang false. While Geno had always been affectionate to both Sid and Anna, his pregnancy had amplified that tendency greatly. However, as the pregnancy had progessed, Geno had started requesting Anna's presence over Sid's, like he'd done today. But today was the first time Geno had deliberately moved his hand away from Sid's, and that hurt most of all.

"Sidka?"

Sid dropped the stick in surprise and turned around. "I didn't hear you come this way."

"Sorry for spook." Anna came down the stairs and rested her hand on Sid's shoulder. "Why you down here?"

"Just wanted to shoot some pucks." Sid managed a small smile. "You know me."

"Yes, I know you. I know you not happy."

"What?!" Sid shook his head. "We're having a baby, Anna - why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Because Zhenya mean." Sid opened his mouth to argue, but Anna cut him off: "Don't say he not. I'm ask him why he's want Russian today - fifth time this week! He's say it easier to think less, but I'm remember him you part of us, too."

"But -"

"Please let me talk, Sidka." Sid nodded silently. "So Zhenya and I'm talk. He's not see that you not happy. Not very smart man. He wants us all talk, please?"

Sid gulped. "Okay."

He followed Anna out of the basement and to the bedroom, where Geno was waiting. "Hi, Sid."

"Hi, Geno."

Anna sat next to Geno on the bed. Sid didn't move. Anna glared at Geno. "Zhenya, what I'm say? Sidka can't read minds. You need to use words."

"Oh, right." Geno pointed to the other side of the bed. "Please sit here, Sid."

Sid did so. "You're comfortable?"

"Yes." Geno held out his hand. "Sid, I so sorry I make you sad. I don't like pregnant body much, but that not reason to say you don't care about me. I miss hockey and I wish could play with you, but that not reason to push you away. Please let me try do better."

"I..." Sid took a deep breath. "Anna's right. I can't read minds. Sometimes it feels like I can on the ice, but you know full well that's just because I talk with my linemates so much. We understand each other because we communicate. And the three of us have to communicate like that, too."

"Yeah," Geno nodded. "You do so much, Sid. You know Anna not like snack on chocolate, so you make trail stuff without M&Ms so she have fruit and nuts. You get me everything baby and I want to eat. You take such good care. You deserve feel happy."

"I'm so happy we're having this baby, Geno," Sid insisted. "Never doubt that. Never, ever doubt my happiness at being with you and Anna."

"Then you promise you say when you sad?" Anna asked.

Sid nodded and took Geno's hand. "I promise. And it's called trail mix, not trail stuff."

"Oops." Geno smiled. "I sorry I ask for Russian so much. Sometimes is easier not think in other language, but not fair to you if I do lots."

"What if Sid stay?" Anna suggested.

Sid never would have thought of that idea. "Really?"

"Really." Anna looked at Geno. "What you think, Zhenya? Next time you want speak Russian, you not kick out Sid. He just sit and listen and maybe learn word or two."

"If Sid like idea, I like idea." Geno looked at Sid. "You not mind if not understand?"

"Not at all." Sid smiled as he imagined it. "I mean, it's like when we watch Russian TV shows together - they don't always have English subtitles, so I just listen."

"Good," Geno declared. "We start now."

Sid laughed softly as Geno and Anna began to converse in their native language. He understood less than a handful of words, but he was with the people he loved most. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! (And a special thank you to sevenfists for organizing this exchange!!)


End file.
